El chico del tren
by Jenher
Summary: Tal vez ese era el problema, veía galaxia en los ojos de quien no miraba ní las estrellas en los suyos. Y María tenía una gran creencia arraigada, todo amor no correspondido tenía derecho a morir, y era su momento de superarlo. SPAMEX
1. Chapter 1

**El chico del tren**

 _Jodido autobús, jodido tren, jodida escuela, jodido el día en el que no estudió el examen de admisión de la institución más cercana y la mandaron a la mierda._

María entró lo más rápido posible al vagón, la puerta por poco le pescaba la mochila pero por suerte había logrado entrar sin mayores complicaciones, se recargó contra la puerta intentando recuperar el aire perdido y después procedió a sentarse en uno de los asientos libres del férreo. Eran seis paradas para llegar a su destino e ir con la vista fija en sus pies era lo último que quería, saco el móvil como medio de entretenimiento. Compartiendo memes y demás estupideces para que el viaje se le hiciese más corto. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamo su atención de inmediato, haciendo que abandonara la percepción de su móvil por unos segundos y la desviara ante el montón de gente entrando por las puertecillas.

Sus ojos distraídamente volvieron al celular sin revaluar demasiado la situación, no es que conociese a muchas personas que tomasen el mismo tren que ella, y aún si viese a alguien conocido lo más probable es que lo ignoraría, nunca le había gustado encontrar conocidos.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando su parada era la siguiente, se levantó y agarro del tubo para no caer y enseguida lo vio en frente de ella.

Era un chico, cabello castaño algo despeinado y llevaba un suéter gris en pleno agosto. Su semblante era aburrido y miraba con desinterés la ventana. Los ojos verdes de ese chico coincidieron con los suyos unos escasos segundos. Porque era sólo eso, le había bastado una sola mirada para arrancarle el alma.

María estaba segura de dos cosas en esos momentos; nunca jamás en su vida la había invadido una mirada tan hermosamente intimidante y segundo; ¿Acaso acababa de tener un flechazo con un tipo que no conocía de nada sólo porque le parecía atractivo? Que estúpida.

Por quedarse pensando casi olvida que tenía que bajarse, para su sorpresa, el chico del tren se bajó en la misma estación que ella. Ahora que se fijaba con claridad, el cuello de la camisa del uniforme se asomaba por su suéter negro, vaya. Al parecer estudiaban donde mismo.

Eso fue algo difícil en un principio, buscarlo con la mirada se había vuelto una costumbre, siempre buscaba ese suéter negro entre un montón de veraniegos estudiantes. Eso le llevo a un gran problema, cuando lo confundió con alguien más en un acto impulsivo y termino descubriendo su equivocación cuando le vio la cara a la persona equivocada.

Pero, ¿Ella cómo demonios iba a saber que existen más raritos que usan suéter a parte de él?

Con el paso de los días, seguía viendo ocasionalmente al chico del tren cuando regresaba a casa. Iban a una distancia considerable en el mismo vagón, él iba con sus amigos y ella de reojo intentaba saber lo que pasaba, lo veía sonreír pero a la distancia era imposible escuchar su voz. Era realmente molesto no poder mirarlo directamente, temía ser descubierta.

Pero lo más molesto de todo era ver que probablemente él no tenía idea de su existencia.

Un mes entero, un mes entero viéndolo a la distancia, grabando cada uno de sus gestos en su memoria. Se decidió que iba a dejar de ser tan cobarde y le escribiría una carta donde le diría que le llamaba la atención, no tenía caso. No habían hablado una sola vez en su vida pero el verle le era extrañamente conciliador.

Se acercó y sentía su estómago revuelto, estaba a punto de irse y con miedo, jaló un poco de la manga de su suéter. El chico del tren volteó, mirándola fijamente y ella, sin poder sostenerle la mirada miro al piso y le extendió la hoja doblada. Tenía miedo, pero por sorpresa sintió que el aceptaba la hojita y apenas sintió la seguridad del papel abandonar su mano se alejó de ahí con velocidad.

Esa había sido la confesión más rara de su vida.

No volvió a ver al chico del tren, del suéter, al desconocido esté que le robo el corazón pues. Hasta dos días después, iba solo al igual que ella, él caminaba demasiado rápido y ella demasiado lento con la esperanza de no alcanzarlo, joder. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Recordaba las estupideces que le escribió en su carta y no podía evitar sentirse estúpida.

María juraba haber ido lo más lento posible, pero sin embargo ahí estaba él, subiendo las escaleras, él se detuvo por unos segundos a mitad del camino y la observo fijamente sin decir nada.

¿La estaba esperando?

Sintió los colores subir a su rostro, mierda, no, no, no. No estaba preparada, empezó a subir las escaleras con prisa y él pareció entenderlo y siguió su camino. Ambos se alejaron y subieron al tren.

Cuando llegaron a la central y tenían que tomar otro más, María bajo corriendo con rapidez, llego a la segunda línea y el metro ya venía.

Él venía detrás, pero la multitud le impedia avanzar.

¿Y si dejaba que se la pasara el tren y esperaba a ver si recibia una respuesta? ¿Y si en el otro tren él había sacado su respuesta y se la iba a dar apenas?

…¿Y si dejaba de ilusionarse con cosas que no pasarían nunca?

Sintió un hilo en la garganta y entro, viendo como las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella y veía al chico de suéter bajar por las escaleras sin haber podido alcanzarla.

Lo doloroso es que era cierto, eso no era más que una ilusión, el resto de días lo veía con sus amigos y sentía el coraje crecer cada que una chica se acercaba a hablar con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido más normal y hablarle en lugar de arriesgarse a no recibir jamas una respuesta mediante una carta? Faltaban menos de cuatro semanas para acabar el semestre. ¿Era en serio que todo había sido en vano?

El resto de días eran como una patada para ella, él no le decía una sola palabra, ni una respuesta por escrito ni nada. Era una completa tontería.

María esquivaba sus miradas cual si fueran balas, pero ¿Acaso el chico del tren no sabía que se quería morir en sus ojos?

Tal vez ese era el problema, veía galaxia en los ojos de quien no miraba mí las estrellas en los suyos. Y María tenía una gran creencia arraigada, todo amor no correspondido tenía derecho a morir, y era su momento de superarlo.

Era momento de aceptarlo, el chico del tren jamás respondería a su carta.


	2. Chapter 2

Al parecer, las dos horas que se la había pasado reblogeando frases en Tumblr que la animaran a dejar de intentarlo con el chico del tren no habían servido de nada. Había bastado un encuentro casual en el vagón al medio día para volver a perder la cabeza por él. Iban a cierta distancia, pero no podía evitar sentir su estómago a nada de explotar por el simple hecho de que lo unico que los distanciara fueran unas pocas personas. En momentos como ese llegaban miles de preguntas a su cabeza. ¿Qué habrá pasado con su carta? ¿La habrá leído? ¿Y si la tiró? Pffft, detestaba no recibir respuesta.

El volteaba ocasionalmente en su dirección, normal. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si le dio una carta y después huyó de la escena como quien comete un asesinato? Por supuesto, no era muy distinto. María cometió un asesinato a su dignidad.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron María salió disparada del vagón, era curioso, detestaba el esfuerzo físico pero mágicamente su caminar se volvía casi una carrera cuando se trataba de huir de él. Chico del tren, deberías estar orgulloso de la mierda que logras.

Bajo las escaleras y miró hacia atrás, sintió sus pupilas dilatarse y un vacio adueñarse de ella. Al lado del enigmático chico venía una chica, bajita y de cabello rubio corto. No pudo evitar sentir los celos invadirla. ¿Será que….?

No, sin duda debía ser una amiga suya, si. siguió con su vista al frente hasta que llego al instituto. Toda la tarde había estado pensando en él. La costumbre de verlo con sus amigas le parecía molesta, ella estaba muriendo de amor por él y al parecer al chico del sueter le daba igual. Maldito cabrón.

¿Y si ella…?

Claro, podría intentar poner un poco de presión en el chico del tren. No era justo que él la confundiera y que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Buscar más amistades y dejarle claro al chico del tren que ella no le esperaría por siempre era algo primordial. El problema es que era demasiado mala para eso.

—María, María.

Elevó la vista, viendo al profesor en frente mirarla con reproche.

—Si no le interesa, salga.

María frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero si ya se va a acabar la clase, no tiene sentido que me salg-

—Sólo hágalo.

Suspiró y asintió, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del aula. Bajo las escaleras y lo vió, recargando frente al gimnasio, habían muchos alumnos alrededor así que apresuró el paso, no quería quedarse viéndolo como una estúpida.

Apenas se alejó un poco volteó por instinto.

El chico del tren venía detrás de ella.

Con la chica con la que había estado en la mañana.

Eso no pudo evitar enfurecerla, ellos dos al percatarse de que María había volteado como si se tratase de una estrategia para joderla, la desconocida se colgó de inmediato del brazo del chico del tren.

¿Qué demonios?

María se giro de inmediato y salió de ahí. Sin poder evitar sentirse herida. ¿qué demonios era eso? ¿tal vez era alguna forma de decirle que tenía novia y que debía dejarlo de molestar? Si, tal vez eso era.

En lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba que las historias de amor que lee en wattpad fueran realidad y que eso no fuera más que una manera de sacarle celos. ¿pero que tan probable era eso? Él sabía que María estaba enamorada de él, la tenía en sus manos. En cambio, ¿ella que seguridad tenía de que él sintiera lo mismo? No podía evitar sentir desprecio hacía él. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese chico?

Era suficiente, ella dejaría de ir detrás de él y ahora sería al revés.

 **VALE, VOY A DEJAR EN CLARO ALGO**

 **la historia esta basado en algo real, sin ir más lejos, en algo que me esta pasando actualmente. xd la verdad esto se iba a quedar con el prólogo y ya. porque no tenía esperanzas de que fuera a pasar algo. Pero mi vida amorosa es mierda, sin ir más lejos y hoy me ha pasado esto. Así que...¿Por qué no?**

 **Ah, recen por mi. xd**


End file.
